diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/28 July 2018
23:27:42 -!- Autotrapper has left Special:Chat 23:27:44 -!- Autotrapper has joined Special:Chat 23:58:59 -!- Autotrapper has left Special:Chat 04:12:53 -!- Mr.BigWallofText3 has joined Special:Chat 04:13:21 when you think someone new is in the chat but its just ozun 04:13:30 alone time 04:14:24 -!- Mr.BigWallofText3 has left Special:Chat 11:29:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" text please 12:57:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:23:05 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 13:23:09 um 13:23:14 rip chat 13:23:18 until sandbox 13:23:21 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you thought 13:23:23 :( 13:23:25 o 13:23:27 wait 13:23:29 tf 13:23:30 magic 13:23:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" we have a discord bridge 13:23:39 nice 13:23:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" connects wiki chat to discord channel 13:23:46 that's cool 13:23:52 who made that 13:23:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ursuul did 13:24:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" now i can just chill in discord while i sandbox 13:24:11 that's really good coding 13:24:14 ok 13:26:43 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 13:26:45 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 13:33:38 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 13:33:59 Emojis are STILL not working here so I will chat from here... 13:34:11 from Discord i menat 13:39:14 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 13:53:19 emojis are evil 13:53:22 xD 13:53:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" they are in this channel 14:01:09 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 14:01:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hello there 14:15:21 There's an emoji savage lurking the Bridge from the Discord Tetramount and we need to defeat it 14:16:19 yes 14:16:23 I agree 14:17:17 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 14:17:21 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 14:18:42 In the event of an emoji sabotage, all attendees are advised to quickly evacuate to Discord 14:19:01 lol 14:19:11 kind of like Black Friday 14:19:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" right 14:19:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I'll be in the actual chat for more convenient moderation 14:19:48 "Attention employees, we are now opening our doors. Please equip your safety equipment and leave your life insurance policies at home." 14:19:52 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:19:56 Ah. 14:20:01 feels good to be here again. 14:20:09 Like my new profile image? 14:20:10 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 14:20:11 * all employees are brutally slaughtered 14:20:14 yeh 14:20:36 it looks very vibrant but too small to see 14:20:45 ah. 14:20:46 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 14:20:47 ill go look at your wikia prof to see it larger 14:21:12 We have around 40 minutes until Sandbox, I think 14:21:16 ^ 14:21:24 put on your war paint lol 14:21:37 it's song lyrics 14:21:46 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 14:23:11 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 14:23:17 ah 14:23:33 also banarama did you get rid of those enemy tanks chasing you 14:24:01 also I just caught up on some diepio wikia recents 14:24:03 ok 14:24:11 what did you find 14:24:42 mundane things 14:24:48 some fanon cleanup stuff 14:24:55 more arras.io pages 14:25:04 yes 14:25:05 some staff actions' 14:25:11 things like that 14:25:47 the last time you contributed to this wiki was february lmao 14:25:51 lol 14:26:02 and a comment in may, but it's kinda irrelevant 14:26:07 last time I contributed to any wikia at all was yesterday in comparison' 14:26:15 i need to start working 14:26:29 you could start by revamping your conceptions 14:26:32 ok 14:26:47 got cleaned up because they were... low quality, so to speak 14:26:50 i am aware some of them have been moved to my page because of not meeting criteria 14:27:01 ok 14:27:02 also you beat me to the comment 14:28:06 so you saw a ram overlord 14:28:13 at one point, yes. 14:28:17 on your profile page 14:28:31 i thought natural selection would have killed them off by now 14:28:31 yes 14:28:36 this is creationism proof 14:28:47 millions of years of evolution led to ram overlords 14:28:53 xd 14:29:13 and ram factories wow 14:29:20 apes are smarter than some humans 14:29:22 oof 14:29:34 oofoofoof 14:29:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" <@210141610225172480> can ye take notes during the Sandbox 14:29:50 rip ping 14:30:06 who are you talking to ursuul 14:30:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" If not I can do it but it’s a pain to simultaneously take notes & host 14:30:14 he's talking to Banarama 14:30:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Banarama 14:30:40 k 14:31:00 well half hour until boxes of sand 14:32:25 how do you feel about participating in driving multiple tanks inside boxes of sand (the boxes are made of glass) 14:33:09 I'm thinking 2 Teams this time. 14:33:22 Last time I promised Ozziene we'd do 2 teams this time 14:33:33 I do not intend on taking back my word. 14:34:31 takeover? 14:34:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Everyone else ok w/ 2 Teams? 14:34:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I’m down 14:34:35 ye 14:34:43 im ok with absolutely anything 14:34:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" 2 Teams it is then 14:34:59 Nice to have TBOO-Y back anyway 14:35:28 i wanted to surprise you all by going in and not saying anything but the join message kinda ruined it 14:35:35 rip 14:35:39 anyway i already bailed on that plan before i joined so meh 14:35:42 ehh 14:35:58 feels good to talk to you people again 14:36:05 same 14:36:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=48&v=_1xHpYtT5JI 14:36:53 why 14:37:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 14:37:15 hehe' 14:37:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" sorri 14:37:22 hello 14:37:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" i am late 14:37:24 oh hi fallenbooster 14:37:26 you're not 14:37:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi tboo 14:37:36 sandbox is in 23 minutes 14:37:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" i am developing an arras server today 14:37:39 nice 14:37:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" i mean, i am still developing 14:37:42 noice 14:37:45 ok 14:37:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" i do have the link 14:38:05 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 14:38:11 ayyy 14:38:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Hi Patrik 14:38:29 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Is there a sandbox in 21 minutes 14:38:29 Mobile chat sucks but hey! 14:38:36 Yes Ozziene 14:38:39 oof mobile 14:38:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Fam that’s what the Discord app is for lookie 14:38:54 yes'\ 14:38:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Lookie 14:39:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Dangit 14:39:06 Lol 14:39:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 14:39:21 (shiny2) 14:39:29 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 14:39:41 when one person chatting from discord is talking to another chatting from discord it looks like ozun is talking to itself 14:39:46 Will have to go soon though 14:39:49 ah 14:39:55 oh 14:39:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Ah damn 14:40:29 enemy tanks are being mean to banarama 14:40:33 targeting confirmed 14:40:46 enemy tank name: TEAM VS BANARAMA 14:41:37 Let it be known in advance that I support tidal's proposal wholeheartedly 14:41:44 right 14:42:03 Support 2 - 0 Against 14:42:06 And that I'm willing to help with it 14:42:29 Esp since arras project/totw died 14:42:52 lost some concepting motivation since school ended so i'm always free 14:43:25 I lost all concepting motivation since seven months ago 14:43:32 press F to pay respects 14:43:36 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 14:43:39 i lost all concepting motivation also many months ago 14:43:45 might be coming back though' 14:43:48 might 14:43:51 Cool 14:43:59 if it wasn't i would still be popping in every month or so 14:44:02 either way it's nice to have you back 14:44:06 f 14:44:12 thanks 14:44:22 its nice to see everyone again 14:44:29 :D 14:44:35 :D 14:44:52 I'm listening to various Fall Out Boy songs 14:45:09 im rewatching the ches against self video 14:45:11 chess* 14:45:16 Gtg 14:45:23 T minus 15 minutes 14:45:29 Hope the sandbox goes well 14:45:32 Bye 14:45:33 bye :( 14:45:59 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 14:46:02 tidal 14:46:08 ? 14:46:08 do you mind if i use auto gunner 14:46:14 (lenny) 14:46:25 well the upcoming game is 2 teams anyway so no 14:46:31 haha ok 14:47:28 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:47:35 hi ursuul 14:47:39 hey-O 14:47:42 Hello 14:47:47 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:47:47 ah 14:47:49 you have crossed the bridge of eternity 14:47:52 accidentally closed chat 14:47:57 rip 14:48:26 im probably going to go overlord anyway 14:49:43 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 14:49:46 am i interrupting anything 14:49:52 no 14:49:56 hello type sparky 14:50:01 *sparky 14:50:05 ayyy 14:50:34 i cannot read that text 14:50:46 you could always go to discord 14:50:51 T minus 10 minutes 14:51:04 awww yeahhh' 14:51:05 !announce test 14:51:11 nope doesn't work anymore 14:51:16 rip tidal 14:51:20 wait is the sandbox ending 14:51:26 no it hasn't started yet 14:51:27 no 14:51:30 in 9 minutes 14:51:31 no it's about to start 14:51:35 o h 14:51:36 w h 14:51:44 ok then i guess i shouldn't miss this 14:51:48 oh hell yes Expensive Mistakes is coming up in the playlist 14:52:00 If I'm not on in 10 minutes someone on Discord ping me 14:52:03 ok 14:52:14 overtrapper best tank donut argue 14:52:29 brb fixing a CSS bug 14:52:40 you hardly ever see it anymore because there’s hardly ever 6 users in chat XD 14:52:48 h 14:52:54 bibigTEST 14:52:54 it used to be this way doe 14:53:01 escept people chatted way more 14:53:05 except* 14:53:08 gianttest 14:53:08 @Bana 14:53:09 nope 14:53:10 can ye take notes 14:53:23 rainbowtesttest 14:53:27 asdfghjkl 14:53:38 Idk 14:53:43 There's already chat log 14:53:50 no I mean 14:53:50 might be able to write summary 14:53:56 for Project:Sandbox 14:54:00 you write down resolutions 14:54:03 ye ik 14:54:03 & topics discussed 14:54:08 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:54:11 I can do that, but not immediately after 14:54:18 you usually do it during 14:54:24 since going through the log is a pain 14:54:28 i could do it 14:54:36 that’d be great Tidal 14:54:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 14:54:44 Latest Sandbox Recap, yes? 14:54:46 Hey. 14:54:47 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:54:48 yep 14:54:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" http://koleotank-arrasio-master2.glitch.me/ 14:54:54 henlo 14:54:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" sorri 14:55:04 Game bar wontopen so I had to restart my computer 14:55:10 anyways I'll go archive the talk page 14:55:28 wait not yet 14:55:55 yeah we do that after the Sandbox is over 14:55:58 & I can handle that 14:56:20 Why not add December, January and Befruary 2017/2018 to the archive 14:56:25 February 14:56:33 no time 14:56:33 don't ask me 14:57:05 3 minutes! 14:57:16 let'shope morepeople join 14:57:37 I think the first topic we’ll cover is featured videos 14:57:44 it’s most important, believe it or not 14:57:48 if you insist. 14:57:49 yep 14:57:50 we also should have fallen booster, khitrish, aufmersam, patrik and zathsu 14:57:54 but they arent here 14:57:56 No Khitrish no 14:58:19 Patrik just said he needed to leave, Fallen is in fact here, Auf and Zathsu idk 14:58:25 Zathsu is kinda ded 14:58:33 this is looking to be a pathetically small snadbox 14:58:42 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 14:58:55 Is our announcement even working 14:58:59 we have most of the Admins here which is what counts, for decision-making 14:59:08 tru 14:59:24 Is Patrik going to miss the whole sandbox 14:59:30 looks like 14:59:37 by the way, Bana will ye appoint next EotM at some point? 14:59:38 1 minute 14:59:49 Maybe 14:59:49 I thought everyone agreed on the dude with the odd username characters 14:59:55 I was going to do Fighter but too immature 15:00:00 Oh yeah 15:00:00 why' 15:00:02 do that guy 15:00:04 mq 15:00:06 why is it immature 15:00:08 the name, he says, is MQ 15:00:10 MQ 15:00:15 Fighter's too immature 15:00:18 Anyway 15:00:21 sandbox beganend 15:00:22 EotM will be MQ 15:00:26 snadbox* 15:00:31 Autobots, Roll Out 15:00:32 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" come over here 15:00:32 Alright it is begun 15:00:32 bigbSANDBOX HAS BEGUN! 15:00:42 Alright Videos 15:00:43 First order of business is Featured Videos 15:00:44 First order of business is Featured Videos 15:00:44 SNADBOX BEGUNAND 15:00:46 ok 15:00:48 Oh fuck 15:00:50 Lmao 15:00:53 Our views are dropping 15:00:53 so uh 15:00:57 really 15:01:02 so we are losing the window of time to get Videos 15:01:03 yeah 15:01:04 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" hi 15:01:05 @Ursuul I posted exact same thing 15:01:07 lmao 15:01:10 So views and sandbox population drop 15:01:13 yeah 15:01:15 we have to have so many videos for them to make videos 15:01:22 & we are eventually going to not be able to get them 15:01:25 so it’s now or never 15:01:28 *so many views 15:01:31 but the problem is that video quality is usually bad 15:01:31 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 15:01:34 Yeah 15:01:35 hi 15:01:36 o 15:01:37 So do we get them anyway? 15:01:37 is there going to be auto play 15:01:39 Hi 15:01:40 Yes 15:01:42 but no sound 15:01:45 ok 15:01:46 it’ll autoplay silently 15:01:50 annoying 15:01:50 Just in time. 15:01:51 that makes sense 15:01:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Do we want featured videos? 15:01:57 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Do we even need them? 15:01:58 thats the big q 15:02:00 that’s what we are talking about Sparky 15:02:00 No 15:02:02 well' 15:02:09 Personally I'd say no 15:02:11 featured videos are nice and all but on the whole 15:02:14 So what are the proposed benefits of having a short summary? 15:02:14 maybe not 15:02:21 I say no for videos 15:02:28 ↑ 15:02:32 i declare no 15:02:35 Videos give our readers another way to view the Wiki 15:02:39 more conveniently 15:02:41 they take up space and i barely ever watch them 15:02:42 fair point 15:02:44 & we could write the scripts for them all 15:02:48 i just read the page 15:02:48 yeah they aren’t for us 15:02:50 for readers 15:02:54 yes 15:02:56 plus 15:02:57 Actually 15:03:05 gah chat is acting weird 15:03:09 I think videos may be a good idea 15:03:10 we have to evaluate that most wikia people only come to read not to watch 15:03:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I'll be in Discord. 15:03:14 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" They'd be good 15:03:18 fighter 15:03:18 Us writing the scripts mean we would have control over what is said 15:03:21 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" except we don't control what's in them RN 15:03:23 It'd take up lots of time to write, however 15:03:24 however the video quality is a legitimate issue 15:03:25 Yes 15:03:33 nvm actually 15:03:34 yeah it would take time to write them 15:03:38 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" We'd need lots and lots and LOTS of time to get featured videos 15:03:38 We can use 720/1080p 15:03:38 There isn't lots of source material 15:03:44 not that quality 15:03:49 @Fighter we mean quality, not resolution 15:03:54 ^ 15:03:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" considering the quality, I say against 15:04:01 against 15:04:04 still 15:04:05 I can use screen recording for parts of the videos 15:04:13 We'd have to create source images, write detailed scripts… 15:04:15 that's the whole point 15:04:20 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Quality in terms of how good is the video itself 15:04:22 And with quality.... 15:04:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Not worth the time writing scripts 15:04:26 I feel still that we need to bring this to a Community Vote lads, since the entire community should weigh in on this 15:04:27 agreed 15:04:28 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I don't know if we'd really have the time 15:04:28 @Fighter no they create the videos 15:04:33 this Sandbox was just to discuss possibilities 15:04:34 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Yeah we need a community vote 15:04:39 yeah ok 15:04:42 We need a new vote 15:04:42 ↑ 15:04:45 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" My personal thoughts is that we should focus on getting this sinking ship upright 15:04:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Community vote, yes 15:04:47 community votes are great 15:04:55 Exactly 15:04:55 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" And focus on videos and fancy stuff afterwards 15:05:04 Well we cannot get videos later 15:05:04 @Sparky elaborate? 15:05:08 it’s now or never, so to speak 15:05:11 ye 15:05:14 As we done with anon editing, we should create a highlighted thread about it 15:05:20 we are declining below the view requirement 15:05:21 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Well our wiki is dying 15:05:21 Yes we will do that Ozziene 15:05:24 The Scripts would actually take forever to write 15:05:26 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" There's a lack of coverage on Arras 15:05:41 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and there's the other problems to be mentioned in the Sandbox and the problems mentioned with featured videos 15:05:49 dang brb 15:05:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Considering everything we have to do RN I don't think it's worth it 15:05:52 yeah we will get to them 15:05:53 in 20 min 15:05:53 I'm the only one working on Arras 15:05:55 Idk how to deal with Arras 15:05:58 I think we’ve said all we can about Featured Videos 15:05:59 it's a fractured mess 15:06:01 Yeah 15:06:02 unless anyone has any more to add? 15:06:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" so the resolution: 15:06:16 right go ahead Tidal 15:06:17 Is OK 15:06:20 Arras is still a fractured mess of incomplete tanks and random servers 15:06:25 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Commence community vote for Featured Videos? 15:06:30 Yep 15:06:34 yes 15:06:34 ↑ 15:06:35 yeah I will handle that Tidal 15:06:41 so lets move on to Sparky's topic 15:06:44 which is related 15:06:46 & being talked about 15:06:57 Arras.io & "stopping us from sinking" 15:06:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok 15:07:08 Ideas on how we can get people more interested in editing again? 15:07:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Idk. 15:07:22 Tank of the month went like shit 15:07:25 Only some of us are responsible for developing arras.io 15:07:27 *week 15:07:32 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I tried to do Arras pages 15:07:33 OK 15:07:36 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I gave up because I was doing them alone 15:07:42 Imo totw only showed no one wants to edit anymore 15:07:42 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Arras needs to be a team effort 15:07:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I just fixed up an Arras page today 15:07:50 if someone was working on them with you, would you be more inclined to work on them? 15:07:52 I am doing them to @Type Sparky 15:07:55 It's hard to get people to do arras 15:07:55 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Yeah 15:07:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I might consider helping out on Arras 15:07:57 Because there are a few editors working on it 15:07:58 MQ 15:07:59 One of them is Fallenbooster 15:07:59 it's hardly playable rn 15:08:01 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I'd be more inclined if 3+ people were working on it 15:08:12 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" but who could write pages like the Basic and Tier 2 pages 15:08:13 Talk to MQ then, & some of the other Arras editors 15:08:15 I'd help but it's not playable for my location 15:08:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I can't do anything about Strategies because I never actually play 15:08:18 see if you could work together 15:08:25 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I always keep on having to sift through the pages and fix a whole lot of stuff 15:08:26 @Banarama get a new PC. It actually runs arras without lag 15:08:29 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Then notice something else that's wrong 15:08:32 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Then fix that 15:08:33 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" And so forth 15:08:36 well yeah 15:08:37 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Takes too long to fix one page 15:08:47 @Fighter yeah just shell out 1k to play arras 15:08:48 Arras isn't laggy at ALL for me. 15:08:50 makes sense 15:08:57 that’s just the nature of editing Sparky 15:08:59 Overall, we say that the Arras pages are under construction 15:09:01 :Thonkk: 15:09:05 will you talk to MQ & other Arras.io editors? 15:09:06 Fighter you're in the minority 15:09:08 To coordinate? 15:09:13 Yeah 15:09:21 Breaking the emote to stop the bridge breaking. 15:09:25 We can't have everyone participate, but we can have plenty 15:09:28 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I think I will 15:09:31 !updatelogs 15:09:31 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~413 to log page). 15:09:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" so what's the resolution for this, if any? 15:09:36 ok Sparky 15:09:36 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" But th -- biinternet/i/b 15:09:47 Sparky will coordinate with other Arras.io editors 15:09:49 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" k internet is good 15:09:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" nvm 15:09:53 OK. 15:09:53 is resolution 15:09:54 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok 15:10:00 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" internet's being a bit special so if i leave for a bit that's probably it 15:10:05 so now let’s go to https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Project_talk:Sandbox 15:10:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" so the Arras editors will come up with their own plan 15:10:10 God Ursuul why do you keep typing same thing as me 15:10:16 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Do we need to make an announcement 15:10:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" FIghter's topic 15:10:19 I was going to write identical resolution 15:10:22 Announcement for? 15:10:26 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" about an Arras editing team 15:10:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" admittedly rather minor. 15:10:40 That’s mostly on you, but I can make a Discord announcement 15:10:53 @Bana take over Fighter’s topic 15:10:54 We could make a channel 15:10:56 while I make that announcement 15:10:59 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" >mostly on me 15:10:59 <Özün_Oldun> Just asking whether or not it's worth making an announcement on the wiki 15:11:02 for arras collaborate 15:11:04 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Because I'll make one if it is 15:11:07 Another resolution is to stop people deleting arras pages without reason. Banarama deleted arras Unnamed Unnamed Machine gun upgrade Upgraded for : lol: 15:11:14 like wiki-productivity + arras-talk 15:11:16 @Sparky if you want to make a highlighted thread you may 15:11:18 Yep 15:11:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" anyways, Fighter's Topic 15:11:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" That will be a simple fix 15:11:33 @Fighter it appeared to be hypothetical 15:11:40 which is why I deleted it 15:11:40 And the mothership arras page 15:11:45 ^ 15:11:48 It did not clearly state whether it was real 15:11:56 so I assumed it was Arras Fanon 15:11:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Mothership is real 15:11:58 It's Mock-up. 15:11:59 You think it doesn't exist and verified, and that is a false statement 15:12:15 I mean the Unnamed Unnamed Upgrade Upgrade 15:12:21 Yes 15:12:26 Is it real? 15:12:27 I said it was mock-up 15:12:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Real 15:12:31 Ah 15:12:38 Mock-up stage as in? 15:12:42 Unknown 15:12:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I uploaded an image in the Discord for people to see 15:12:55 Ask Fallen Booster. 15:13:19 fucking 15:13:22 I am talking about 15:13:29 the MACHINE GUN UPGRADE UPGRADE 15:13:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" anyways, Fighter's topic 15:13:36 Is that real? 15:13:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" M-Gun thing, probs fake 15:13:47 Ok 15:13:51 so deletion was justified 15:13:53 Moving on… 15:13:59 Fighter’s topic 15:14:00 Fighter's topic 15:14:03 fucking 15:14:03 3fast 15:14:07 5u 15:14:09 go ahead Bana 15:14:12 Okay 15:14:17 So Fighter's topic is simple 15:14:25 Fighter can explain if he's active 15:14:31 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 15:14:32 Moving in opposite direction of recoil slows Fighter down cosiderably 15:14:36 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Adding a few things to the Fighter page will do 15:14:37 allowing it to become a bullet spammer 15:14:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" non-resolution topic? 15:14:43 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I'm slightly puzzled as to why a topic regarding one page in the Wiki Sandbox 15:14:45 Yeah just add a bullet point about it 15:14:47 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" is in the Wiki Sandbox 15:14:51 Becuase Fighter 15:14:54 lmao 15:14:57 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I think that well..... 15:15:02 So we shouls add it to the strategy page of Fighter 15:15:03 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Like no offense 15:15:09 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" But I thought this was for wiki-wide issues 15:15:22 Well we've finished discussing it, no worries 15:15:25 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" he's petty ok 15:15:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" alright, MY topic 15:15:34 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" If we put Strong against: Everything except Factory that would be too simple, and probably violate the style guide 15:15:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" big stuff. 15:15:36 @Sparky it’s for any user to bring issues to Staff attention 15:15:37 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Ok 15:15:39 as well as Wiki wide issues 15:15:43 Resolution: Add appropriate info concerning bullet spam-Fighter to page 15:15:50 Fighter the simplest way to resolve your issue is to just edit it yourself 15:15:56 he left 15:15:56 one or two bullets would be all that’s needed 15:16:00 yeah 15:16:13 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Gud 15:16:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" is it my topic yet 15:16:19 now Tidal’s topic yea 15:16:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" cuz it's actually important 15:16:22 go ahead Tidal 15:16:24 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" so 15:16:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" The Fanon template exists, yes? 15:16:36 Fanon Megabox shall usurp all 15:16:43 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 15:16:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" My proposition is that we replace every other Fanon tempkate with it 15:16:45 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 15:16:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" template* 15:16:56 Yes 15:17:11 I am open to this because I dislike maintaining secondary infoboxes 15:17:13 I say we do it 15:17:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I say we commence a Community vote, as it is a namespace-wide decision. 15:17:15 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Oh 15:17:19 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Ultimate Fanon infobox? 15:17:20 I say we jsut do it 15:17:21 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Yes. 15:17:21 the more templates are centralized the easier it is for me to maintain & expand things 15:17:24 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I'm kind of for 15:17:27 ↑ 15:17:33 as there shouldn't be many changes to visible content 15:17:33 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" but I don't know anything about maintenance like Ursuul does 15:17:36 so many highlighted topics about community votes.... 15:17:37 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Banarama, I will have the people's consent. 15:17:39 I say we go ahead without vote 15:17:42 is what we are gonna have? 15:17:45 Sandbox consensus will suffice 15:17:47 Yes. 15:17:55 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" If we have separate variables for each possibility I think it's fine 15:17:55 I don’t think we need a vote for this Tidal 15:18:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Wha 15:18:05 we're already busy with videos vote 15:18:08 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ^ 15:18:12 We don't need a vote. 15:18:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Very well. 15:18:18 Just do it. 15:18:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" COMMENCE THE REPLACEMENTS. 15:18:25 everyone here is agreed? 15:18:25 Template centralization is a justified endeavour in and of itself 15:18:28 Yea 15:18:28 Yes 15:18:30 there are no objections to the replacement? 15:18:31 ok then 15:18:32 Yes 15:18:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" None. 15:18:35 that’s enough for me 15:18:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" YES. 15:18:37 next topic 15:18:51 “GellyPop's Primary Topic: Notice Template for Arras Beta-Tester-Exclusive Content” 15:19:10 ANOTHER TEMPLATE? 15:19:12 Banarama would you be willing to throw together a top hat & an accompanying Category to go with it? 15:19:16 Resolution: Tidal will handle the majority of template conversions — no vote necessary 15:19:16 should take like 5 minutes 15:19:20 Sure 15:19:25 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Not just me 15:19:26 Patrik is also helping Tidal 15:19:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Me and Patrik 15:19:28 But actually 15:19:37 I don't know anything about arras 15:19:37 Because I create mock-up arras pages, I would agree. 15:19:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I say yes to this one too 15:19:54 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Just do something like the Removed template 15:19:54 I'd vote to have someone help me 15:19:54 @Bana this isn’t anything big, you’re just doing literally what Gelly asked 15:19:57 tru 15:20:00 We should have a category template based on Beta-tetster-only content, so no inserting it in threads and message walls please. 15:20:01 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" The Beta Tester templatE? 15:20:01 but what should image be 15:20:01 Just throw together a top hat 15:20:06 Old 15:20:06 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Yeah we need this 15:20:06 Testbed? 15:20:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" say it's a Dev-only tank, yadda yadda 15:20:12 Yes 15:20:13 Testbed works 15:20:14 should I do testbed image 15:20:15 ok 15:20:17 Neat 15:20:22 Or Mock-up 15:20:24 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" People will be asking "why is this tank not available" 15:20:33 yeah that’s what this top hat will be fore 15:20:34 for 15:20:36 to clear that up 15:20:40 Mock-up tanks — should we document them as active Arras? 15:20:44 No. 15:20:59 I’m inclined to say no until our other Arras.io stuff is up to snuff 15:21:03 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Top hat? 15:21:08 Notice template 15:21:10 we have enough to work on without adding future things to our plates 15:21:14 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" What do you mean by that 15:21:16 Why should we document a tank as existing when it is unreal??? 15:21:18 yeah it’s like ` ` 15:21:19 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Sorry for my cluelessness 15:21:21 It is Canada of Arras page 15:21:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" @Sparky we mean stuff like Author template 15:21:34 @Fighter I thought that was what you suggested 15:21:38 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Author 15:21:39 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I don't get why we say "top hat" 15:21:45 It is at the top 15:21:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" because it's at the top of the page 15:21:59 Notice template can be vague sometimes 15:22:00 yeah it’s just a notice at the top of the page 15:22:07 ^ 15:22:08 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" oh 15:22:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" or it's supposed to be, as you demonstrated by NOT putting it at the top with the Heatseeker page 15:22:11 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ok 15:22:12 Just saying 15:22:21 Okay 15:22:26 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" tidal trying to bash everyone as usual 15:22:37 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 15:22:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah thank god 15:22:43 resolution: Bana will create a simple Tophat to notify users that a tank is dev-only 15:22:44 ↑ 15:22:46 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" OOF 15:22:47 we already covered featured videos 15:22:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Sparky, NO EMOTES. 15:22:50 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I keep on forgetting 15:22:54 Banana's Secondary Topic: Tank of the Week? 15:22:54 who killed the chat 15:22:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" so Tophat is yes? 15:23:02 Top hat is yes 15:23:02 yes 15:23:03 Sparky :/ 15:23:08 Tank of the Week 15:23:10 we did one 15:23:15 ToTm 15:23:17 & it was frankly a flop 15:23:22 Tank of the month. 15:23:25 Stop 15:23:26 will ozun still log??????????? 15:23:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Graviatar" ee 15:23:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Ozun is logging. 15:23:33 !updatelogs 15:23:33 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~23 to log page). 15:23:36 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" thank god 15:23:46 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" sorry for killing bot 15:23:51 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i keep on forgetting about the emotes 15:23:58 Anyway 15:24:06 should we do another tank of the week? 15:24:09 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 15:24:11 and if so what changes should we make 15:24:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Graviatar" ye 15:24:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i say nah 15:24:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Month or nothing 15:24:16 ah crap 15:24:17 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 15:24:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Graviatar" overtrapper needs love 15:24:23 this is why everyone should chat here in the DW chat, because emotes wont break 15:24:27 yeah I just checked, we just lost several hundred logs 15:24:29 Month is equivalent to putting it on the backburner 15:24:39 one day I will get that fixed 15:24:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" The Discord has preserved the logs 15:24:48 @Graviatar no. 15:24:49 ironically less people will participate to do perceived lower priority 15:24:50 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" worry not 15:25:01 Yep true @Tidal 15:25:01 *due to 15:25:11 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i feel bad now for crashing bot again... 15:25:11 Not fully, Discord never displayed the :ss in what was said 15:25:16 Guys 15:25:19 just don’t do it again 15:25:22 stop discussing chat bridge issuesa 15:25:23 back to Tank of the Week 15:25:27 ^ 15:25:33 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I don't know what my opinion really is 15:25:38 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 15:25:39 should we try again? 15:25:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I say it's month or bust 15:25:41 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ToTW didn't work so well 15:25:45 or perhaps change it to be Tank of the Month? 15:25:51 I think we should continue, but make changes 15:25:51 or abandon the project & try something else? 15:25:52 oof 15:25:53 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I'm wondering what would happen if we did one with Arras 15:25:56 Yes gravi, that'swhere you should be 15:25:57 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 15:25:58 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I can't make up my mind 15:25:59 what changes have you in mind? 15:26:04 TotM is shoving it to the back in terms of priority 15:26:29 I doubt more people would participate since everyone'd still forget about it after a week 15:26:36 erm 15:26:40 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 15:26:44 Tank of te month 15:26:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I say we forget about it. 15:26:56 we have to have some way to encourage editing however 15:26:59 Yeah 15:27:08 back 15:27:09 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 15:27:10 what if we did featured articles? 15:27:15 whats the topic 15:27:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" we did at one point 15:27:21 we tried before, was useless 15:27:25 right 15:27:25 Yes, Sims wikia na dwikipedia ghave it 15:27:33 drunk keyboard 15:27:35 & we don’t have the manpower to maintain such a thing 15:27:45 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Do we scrap X of the week 15:27:50 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Wait did we have medals for TotW 15:27:56 it was planned 15:28:03 but not enough participation 15:28:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yeah 15:28:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I say we scrap ToTW 15:28:17 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Would it encourage people to participate more if there were medals available 15:28:26 @Tidal if you stumble upon Fanon Infoboxes that have fields that Fanon doesn’t have, let me know & I can add them 15:28:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Yes. 15:28:34 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I agree with Banarama about putting things on the backburner with TotM 15:28:34 The problem as I see it is that no one likes to edit 15:28:40 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I've had experience on this subject 15:28:41 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 15:28:45 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" iprocrastination lord 101/i 15:28:48 yeah that is indeed the problem 15:28:54 nobody wants to edit much anymore 15:28:57 why does fighter keep ursuuling 15:28:58 how do we get around this? 15:29:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" My motivation is school so summer holiday killed me 15:29:20 school did the opposite for me 15:29:22 Sparky why don't you edit articles 15:29:28 he explained why 15:29:30 just going around to see how we could change 15:29:31 coz no one helps him 15:29:33 @Ozziene my internet is gay 15:29:33 I feel like with the game not really updating anymore... there's going to be a point where editing diep.io pages are not really useful when its at a certain point of being "finished". The same couldn't really be said about Arras as its a lot more prone to updates and changes, however I don't know if people are catching up to it. 15:29:54 But we can say that arras is updating 15:30:02 I would agree with you Gravi but our Diep.io pages have a reputation as being unreliable 15:30:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" so what's our resolution for this, if any? 15:30:09 That's why I'm stuck Ursuuling. 15:30:12 We're being mocked 15:30:12 & we want to get them complete for when we no longer have editors 15:30:14 And in contrast, DW isn't catching up enough with arras 15:30:19 People in DC, Diepcord 15:30:21 they're laughing at us 15:30:26 ↑ 15:30:31 Youtubers explode into laughter at the sound of our name 15:30:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" then tell them to help. 15:30:39 some have 15:30:41 like Electro 15:30:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" get their opinion and use it. 15:30:52 Zeach himself could not care less about us 15:30:59 We are just explaining why we focus on Diep.io pages 15:31:01 Diep.io is still important 15:31:06 also considering they have more views than Arras.io pages 15:31:06 Honestly I don't know what I would do for diep.io pages... 15:31:07 I'm mental so sooner or later I'm going to literally SHOVE them into helping 15:31:11 but how do we get people to know? 15:31:19 Hmm 15:31:21 Fighter chill 15:31:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:31:25 I think I know something 15:31:25 cleaner images 15:31:29 I want Diep Colony, Diepcord and The Group to help expand our wiki 15:31:31 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Is it because of the strategy sections? 15:31:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" yeah 15:31:39 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Unreliable strategy 15:31:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Strategy cleanup is the big thing 15:31:46 @Ozzie we've done most we can 15:31:46 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Or if we even have strategy 15:31:47 where's the search thing XL 15:31:54 Electro & Aztnaf have come over 15:31:59 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I doubt they apply much at top-tier play that those kinds of things focus on 15:32:01 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search ? 15:32:14 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 15:32:16 I don't think we should focus on god-tier tricks 15:32:16 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Is the strategies perhaps the problem 15:32:18 The search bar on the top is no longer there xL 15:32:26 er 15:32:32 oh right 15:32:34 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Because all those you mentioned like to play beyond base tier, and our strategies are really base tier 15:32:34 global nav update 15:32:35 Just make sure every strategy section is clear and useful 15:32:39 GRrrrRrrRr 15:32:40 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" is that maybe why they laugh at us 15:32:42 read the latest WU under FANDOM News @Gravi 15:32:44 it’s sitewide 15:32:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" so clean up the strategy section as a resolution? 15:33:00 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" If we even are going to have a strategy section after this. 15:33:01 we don’t really have a method of doing so 15:33:11 i can still search my own wikia 15:33:11 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Anyone can come in and add a random strategy. 15:33:13 I think this is just a topic of discussion Tidal 15:33:13 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" That's the problem. 15:33:20 We could have a broader project to improve strategy 15:33:21 you might have to look for it again gravi 15:33:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" so no resolution for this. 15:33:27 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 15:33:30 what kind of project? 15:33:38 Improve an entire branch, such as all the trappers 15:33:52 The arras.io discord is also talking how bad we are 15:34:11 but then again no one might participate 15:34:12 I will off 15:34:14 but then again no one might participate 15:34:15 @Fighter why not ask them to go improve those pages? 15:34:19 Should we let them expand our articles 15:34:19 literally anyone can edit 15:34:20 Ok ONe thing I want to see adressed: Tanks should start with new colors by default. IT's been months and people at this point don't really care. 15:34:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" new what? 15:34:31 ??? 15:34:35 Ok @Ursuul 15:34:36 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Colours as in? 15:34:42 The colors on the info box 15:34:45 “Tanks should start with new colors by default. IT's been months and people at this point don't really care.” a good point 15:34:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ahhhh. 15:34:51 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that. 15:34:53 True 15:34:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" New by default, yes? 15:35:01 Plus it looks more modern 15:35:10 and well, up-to date I guess 15:35:12 I don't really get it 15:35:15 we were considering doing “Mobile Colors Desktop Colors” 15:35:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Banarama 15:35:20 Ah 15:35:23 because mobile uses the old color scheme 15:35:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Diep.io- ah you get it 15:35:29 ah 15:35:31 The wiki looks pretty old when viewed on mobile 15:35:56 mobile aesthetics are beyond our control 15:35:56 we can only optimize for mobile display 15:35:56 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" which color scheme are you talking about 15:35:56 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" cluelessness again 15:35:56 so that you see isomething/i in mobile 15:35:57 It's like this: Mobile: 1968 and Desktop: 2018. 15:36:00 But mobile/desktop is not completely accurate 15:36:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Diep had a colour update, yes? 15:36:05 We need to fix it 15:36:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" the borders of tanks? 15:36:10 because Mobile has some cosmetic differences 15:36:12 @Bana yes because some tanks aren’t in mobile 15:36:16 and also that 15:36:21 Like Factory 15:36:25 simplest solution would be to get a bot 15:36:28 & reverse the order 15:36:29 Tidal, that was about 4-5 months ago 15:36:37 ↑ 15:36:38 can talk to Patrik about that or if not can just do it manually 15:36:42 it’s like 50 copypastas 15:36:47 Mobile for example have sharp edges, while desktop has soft corners 15:36:51 I might be able to do AWB job 15:36:53 50 isn't a lot. 15:36:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ooh AWB 15:37:07 yeah that’s what I meant Fighter 15:37:12 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 15:37:17 O 15:37:19 bana why 15:37:19 I’ll ask Patrik to reverse the order if he can 15:37:21 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" anyways, resolution is? 15:37:23 Nvm 15:37:33 yey 15:37:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" TotW is dead, and anything else? 15:38:07 resolution is that we’ll get a bot to reverse the order of old/new images 15:38:10 The project about the wiki history is too 15:38:19 right good point 15:38:22 History has died 15:38:23 We gotta expand those articles too 15:38:26 It died 2 months ago 15:38:36 is there anyone who’d want to step up on the history articles? 15:38:49 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Project:DCoW is also lacking 15:38:49 And we haven't documented any eras beyond December 2017. 15:38:51 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I don't know how to write those articles 15:38:53 or at least I thought someone said it was 15:38:57 DCoW??? 15:39:07 oof 15:39:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" DCoW, I'll need all the help I can get. 15:39:10 old Diep.io Conception Wikia 15:39:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Grav, can you help us? 15:39:28 what? about that history>? 15:39:33 of DCoW? 15:39:37 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" DCoW. 15:39:41 Ah I see 15:40:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" If I could get Zathsu or even Tacocat to help, that's be great 15:40:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that'd 15:40:19 OK 15:40:20 all on Discord fam 15:40:23 could set up a group DM 15:40:27 Any more topics?? 15:40:32 I wanna help too 15:40:33 I could help, though honestly we need to meet up together and discuss 15:40:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Ozziene, you could help write history 15:40:46 plus taco is not going to be online for a while 15:40:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Taco is just about dead. 15:41:01 No 15:41:02 ; ( Fighter cannot help. 15:41:02 do we have a resolution for motivating edits 15:41:02 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I'd doubt Taco would want to help 15:41:07 he's just gone for a month 15:41:10 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Zathsu's basically our only help for history 15:41:14 because internet and moving stuff 15:41:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Besides, I don't want anything to do with Taco. 15:41:20 Ye 15:41:27 And this will be the second group DM based on diep.io, first one was to do with a DCCI event 15:41:39 I can help too guys xL 15:41:39 I just not good at explaining stuff 15:41:41 Do we have a resolution? 15:41:52 No 15:41:53 My memory is pretty decent. 15:41:55 it was just discussed 15:41:56 No 15:42:04 @Gravi want me to make a group DM for you & Taco & Tidal & Zathsu? 15:42:09 you can then work on DCoW 15:42:15 in Discord 15:42:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I doubt Taco would want to help 15:42:25 Hush tidal 15:42:28 **Exactly.** 15:42:29 he isn’t obligated to 15:42:29 you can't know that 15:42:35 he can leave if he wants 15:42:44 so shall I make it or? 15:42:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" so 15:42:46 Rip 15:42:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Non-resolution topics 15:42:47 <Özün_Oldun> *Tank of the Week. 15:42:47 <Özün_Oldun> Resolutions 15:42:47 <Özün_Oldun> * will commence a community vote for Featured Videos. 15:42:47 <Özün_Oldun> * will form an Arras.io editing team consisting of multiple users. 15:42:47 <Özün_Oldun> * will add appropriate information regarding Fighter moving backwards to the strategy section of the Fighter page. 15:42:47 <Özün_Oldun> * and will replace all suitable infoboxes in Fanon pages with the template. 15:42:47 <Özün_Oldun> * will create a notice template for Developer-only tanks in the Arras namespace. 15:42:47 <Özün_Oldun> *A bot will be used to reverse the order of old/new images. 15:43:01 We should wrap up Diep editing discussion 15:43:05 Good job 15:43:10 !Update logs 15:43:11 erm 15:43:21 I'd like to add one more thing about diep editing 15:43:25 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Yes? 15:43:31 Tue tidal, this will go to the TLDR part of the archive 15:43:36 !U 15:43:36 !U 15:43:36 U 15:43:36 !U 15:43:36 pdatelogs 15:43:40 Oh damn 15:43:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you fail 15:43:49 One more try 15:43:54 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" !updatelogs 15:43:56 !updatelogs 15:43:56 WE NEED MORE IMAGES FOR CERTAIN TANKS INGAME. 15:43:56 Take the hybrid for example, two images of it both old and kind of hard to tell about it more than just being ingame 15:43:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok this does not work 15:44:01 Nope. 15:44:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah images 15:44:07 !updatelogs 15:44:07 <Özün_Oldun> Banarama: Logs updated (added ~305 to log page). 15:44:11 Yay 15:44:13 Tidal you gotta do it from dw-chat 15:44:17 I'd say rework tank of the week to feature multiple tanks but only diep.io 15:44:28 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i don't know about totw 15:44:29 and mainly strategy 15:44:29 Honestly I'd love to see more tanks fighting OTHER tanks 15:44:40 well 15:44:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" we could stage them in Sandbox? 15:44:41 LIKE ME! 15:44:44 Grav you're welcome to add 15:44:48 right 15:44:57 there is http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Needs_Images @Gravi 15:44:57 Everyone 15:45:03 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ? 15:45:16 remember to add notice templates whenever you see an incomplete article 15:45:20 Dead chat 15:45:22 any pages in that category you can add images to 15:45:24 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Yes. 15:45:27 , , etc. 15:45:37 :FaCePaLm 15:45:42 Ok. 15:45:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" anyways, what is our resolution, if any? 15:45:57 Try TotW one more time 15:46:04 Seriously?! 15:46:10 Those who need images are easier to deal with than cleanup 15:46:12 Try To 15:46:15 just one more time 15:46:15 Form 15:46:19 And simpler 15:46:24 What autocorrect??!! 15:46:32 I meant TOTM 15:46:33 only base game strategy this time 15:46:41 <Özün_Oldun> Ace" net really @ Ozziene 15:46:55 @Fighter is the best believe me, it will become the least motivating project ever 15:47:01 <Özün_Oldun> Ace" At least not unless you are using screenshots 15:47:03 where are you from in other parts of this discord 15:47:04 And I have seen countless examples 15:47:06 It's a sandbox @Licht 15:47:09 across multiple wikis 15:47:09 you can doin us 15:47:13 join 15:47:14 O 15:47:20 more drawn-out a project is less people care 15:47:26 Two weeks max 15:47:28 So TOTW>TOTM 15:47:31 yeah 15:47:33 @Bana I have to step out 15:47:36 because there's the urgency to it 15:47:37 can you wrap up the Sandbox? 15:47:39 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" That happens on CR Wiki all the time 15:47:41 Okay 15:47:43 ack 15:47:43 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" New card released 15:47:46 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Hype for a few days 15:47:47 I’m sorry guys :( 15:47:50 WHY URSUUL.............. 15:47:51 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" rip 15:47:52 Bye< 15:47:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" But there's no time limit so people just... die 15:47:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Resolutions 15:47:53 <Özün_Oldun> * will commence a community vote for Featured Videos. 15:47:53 <Özün_Oldun> * will form an Arras.io editing team consisting of multiple users. 15:47:53 <Özün_Oldun> * will add appropriate information regarding Fighter moving backwards to the strategy section of the Fighter page. 15:47:53 <Özün_Oldun> * and will replace all suitable infoboxes in Fanon pages with the template. 15:47:53 <Özün_Oldun> * will create a notice template for Developer-only tanks in the Arras namespace. 15:47:53 <Özün_Oldun> *A bot will be used to reverse the order of old/new images. 15:47:53 <Özün_Oldun> *Tank of the Week will be held for one more time. 15:47:56 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" o/ ursuul 15:47:58 well 15:47:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I got to go soon too 15:48:00 see ya 15:48:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" food is waiting 15:48:11 I guess I'll just do some minor image editing 15:48:16 I can try to make Tank of the Week monthly 15:48:29 It's uh... over 15:48:41 ~~I thought it would be midnight where you are @Tidal~~ 15:48:46 So there will be aa new tank to feature on August 3 15:48:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" still 15:48:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" my sleep cycle is messed up 15:49:03 Resolutions 15:49:03 * will commence a community vote for Featured Videos. 15:49:03 * will form an Arras.io editing team consisting of multiple users. 15:49:03 * will add appropriate information regarding Fighter moving backwards to the strategy section of the Fighter page. 15:49:03 * and will replace all suitable infoboxes in Fanon pages with the template. 15:49:03 * will create a notice template for Developer-only tanks in the Arras namespace. 15:49:03 *A bot will be used to reverse the order of old/new images. 15:49:03 *Tank of the Week will be tried one more time with more attention, focusing on base game strategy across a subbranch of tanks 15:49:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" alright 15:49:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" Guys tbh- I can give you svg models for all entities in game and drawing images would still take time. 15:49:15 <Özün_Oldun> I think it's something we can do if many people help (So we can distribute the work-load evenly) but no user can do it on its own. 15:49:16 OK 15:49:43 Dead AGAIN. 15:49:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hnnn 15:49:58 LOOK AT THE TALK 15:50:06 AND SEE IF THERES ANOTHER TOPIC 15:50:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" there is not 15:50:31 : th0nk: 15:50:31 This is why a sandbox must have moe people 15:50:32 let's go to gaming now 15:50:39 and enough topics to cover the hour 15:50:47 yeah 15:50:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" SB 15:50:48 sandbox mode? 15:50:51 yes 15:50:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" yes 15:50:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I'll go eat. 15:50:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you guys do 2 teams 15:51:00 I'm on mobile so rip 15:51:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" I dont have the patience to lvl up rn 15:51:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I promised Ozziene 15:51:03 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Sandbox or 2teams 15:51:04 diep.io/#4316F677006C1CE840DE15 15:51:05 maybe we can setup some fights so I can screeshot and use 15:51:12 Sandbox because ursuul is not here 15:51:18 diep.io/#4316F677006C1CE840DE15 15:51:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah 15:51:21 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ohai 15:51:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i'll go eat 15:51:27 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and ursuul left 15:51:29 I only want 2 teams if Ursuul is here 15:51:45 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 15:52:16 And Giraffe'sFlames and The Group sandboxes are better for the gaming phase in sandbox. 15:53:00 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 15:53:27 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 15:53:36 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 15:53:36 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" aaaaaa 15:53:37 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 15:53:39 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" spreadshots are so annoying to fight 15:53:42 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 15:53:45 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 15:53:45 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" the small bullets do way more than they should 15:53:48 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" 3. If someone is lagging or is AFK, leave them alone. 15:54:09 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" It has a keycap emoji which will crash the bot, so I removed it 15:54:16 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 15:54:19 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 15:54:49 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 15:55:41 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 15:56:07 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Can we please have some kind of rule about not killing people in the middle of a fight on spawn 15:56:11 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 15:56:37 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" My sandbox golden rule is better for this 15:56:45 Rocketeer OP 15:56:51 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" But Captain didn't want it 15:58:33 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" BTW can you go ahead and ping the unverified to convince them to verify 15:59:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" fun 15:59:56 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and sandbox ded 16:00:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" Battleship fun 16:00:05 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Battleship broken 16:00:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" nah 16:00:10 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" but fun 16:00:12 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yeah 16:00:19 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" it shouldn't be able to get through octotank like that lol 16:00:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" Eh You just aint moving too much 16:00:35 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" xD 16:00:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" if you used higher or lower bs I wouldnt have been able to go through 16:00:49 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" octo tank is anti-swarm 16:00:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" battleshpi is swarm 16:00:57 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I had max bullet speed 16:00:58 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ._. 16:01:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" kk lower then 16:01:04 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" so zero bullet speed? 16:01:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" mhm 16:01:19 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" -1 bullet speed using console 16:01:24 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I dare you 16:01:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" also Im using battleship ai 16:01:39 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" HACKER 16:01:44 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" AI??? 16:01:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" mhm 16:01:53 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" You HACKER! 16:02:03 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" nah 16:02:07 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" half the drones are AI-controlled 16:02:15 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and you can let them be full AI somehow I think 16:02:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" I let ai take over. People call it "release" technique 16:02:32 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Fuck these hackers 16:02:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" I spawn drones then let the ai do the targetting 16:02:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" makes them harder to dodge 16:02:53 -!- Graviatar has left Special:Chat 16:03:23 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Fighter he isn't hacking 16:03:33 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" If you summon drones then release mouse they all become automatic 16:03:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and oof that talkkill 16:03:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" ↑↑↑ Battleship strat 16:04:23 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" oh 16:04:25 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" bioh/i/b 16:04:27 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Zero bullet speed 16:04:30 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" > max bullet speed 16:04:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I have returned 16:04:34 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" wb 16:04:48 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" WB 16:05:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:05:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" rip 16:05:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" 2slow. 16:05:59 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" was that a bait 16:06:10 why are there 2 unnamed tanks 16:08:02 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Sirs please. 16:08:10 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Can we not interfere with other peoples; fights, 16:08:26 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" It's actually really annoying when you're fighting someone 16:08:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" Sorry Thats why I killed the hybrid first 16:08:33 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Then some third person comes in and kills you both 16:08:38 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Well I was the Hybrid 16:08:42 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" fighting the Spread Shot 16:08:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" who was me 16:08:51 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" It was a sandbox rule in Giraffe's Flames 16:08:51 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and if you hadn't gotten involved maybe we could have had a bifair/i/b fight. 16:08:58 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" isigh/i 16:09:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" and ofc there's nobody in the server 16:09:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" kk I wont interfere 16:10:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" success 16:10:48 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ,,, 16:10:49 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" tidal 16:10:50 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" pls 16:11:10 if we can let our server join dcci, we can let this wiki grow 16:11:19 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" electro actually let us fight it out 16:11:28 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and you just can't wait for us to finish 16:11:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I actually like myself a good brawl 16:15:51 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yaaay autotrapper trap tactic 16:15:57 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" 2 teams is more fun] 16:16:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" what can i say 16:16:51 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" cowards survive 16:16:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" New strat Its called drill 16:16:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" longer than usual anyway 16:17:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" New strat its called pump 16:17:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" it basically outdps es AT 16:18:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" are y'all off playing 2 teams or something 16:18:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" no 16:18:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" I targetted the hybrid because it interrupted 16:18:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" I wanted to kill you myself 16:18:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" server's empty save for me 16:18:32 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i was literally trying to spectate lol 16:18:38 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 16:18:42 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hey TBOO-Y 16:18:43 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and help breaking that wall because that took too long 16:18:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it's Sandbox time 16:18:53 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Ah yes typical Mier 16:19:00 Ok so I still can’t use my comp 16:19:03 rip 16:19:03 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that was weak 16:19:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" rip 16:19:13 gotta wait 16:19:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" <@!235458820845862912> nah It wouldnt have taken that long 16:19:48 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 16:20:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" not even trying to run 16:20:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" what do you mean? 16:20:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i wasn't even trying to run 16:20:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" as AT? 16:20:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" no 16:20:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" as Manager 16:21:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" Trappers are strongest in corners 16:21:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" at least against drone classes 16:22:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" fking minion ram 16:22:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" mhm 16:22:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" If you repel-attract the drones like that they cover a bigger area 16:23:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" makes you harder to ram 16:23:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" also does anyone else use Y as a radar while using landmine 16:23:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" gives you more reaction time/space 16:23:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" y? 16:23:23 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Y as a radar? 16:23:26 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" The class tree 16:23:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" the class tree circle 16:23:33 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" How is that a radar 16:23:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" what do you mean 16:23:42 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" not exactly a radar 16:23:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" just tells you if people are close enough for you to attack 16:23:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" as in you dont know where your tank is? 16:24:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i don't 16:24:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i lose track sometimes. 16:24:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" mm 16:24:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" now that you mention it 16:24:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" and server's empty again 16:24:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" 2 teams anyone? 16:24:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" sorry im talking to my parents 16:24:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok 16:25:41 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" how exactly does the radar thing work 16:25:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" idk 16:25:46 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" it did the opposite of helping 16:26:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it just tells me if an unaware person is close to me 16:26:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i mean, i know you're a landmine 16:26:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i looked at the leaderboard 16:26:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" now that you mention it u could prob use the lines on the class tree as a trajectory line when using destroyer classes 16:26:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" are you going to try that now 16:26:46 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" well how does it tell you if somebody's close to you 16:26:54 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" if anything it blocks my view 16:28:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that took a long time 16:30:02 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" we should update the logs now 16:31:41 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:31:45 !updatelogs 16:31:45 <Özün_Oldun> The Tidal Wave: Logs updated (added ~286 to log page). 16:31:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" Im laggign 16:33:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Come. On. 16:34:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" alright that was a fail 16:35:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" want to try again and for me to give you time to stack? 16:35:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" no. 16:35:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" it wouldnt have mde much diffrence yeah 16:35:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" try 05707770 Fighter 16:36:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" or 16:36:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" the thing is i cannot aim 16:36:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" 05507772 16:36:21 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" when i use the arrow keys or wasd my mouse immobilizes itself 16:36:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" windows 8? 16:36:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" google it I used to have the same prob 16:37:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" no 16:37:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" I use trackpad + wasd 16:37:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" windows 10 16:37:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it's the laptop problem 16:40:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" pls the trps are getting in the way 16:40:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" wanted to show you how to kill Guardian as factory 16:40:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" but eh its going to die anyways 16:40:42 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" got it. 16:40:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" yeah after 12345 tries 16:41:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" Im mad we should have gotten it in 1 16:49:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" snipers die if they dont move 16:49:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i know that 16:49:51 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i wasn't planning on moving 16:49:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Electro" sorry I I have to go 16:50:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok 17:23:35 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 18:17:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="PKMNLives" FIghter is da best 18:17:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="PKMNLives" kappa 18:17:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="PKMNLives" is lame 18:30:34 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" 16:50, July 28, 2018 The Tidal Wave (wall | contribs) deleted page Auto-Turret (Spam: content was: "This is the wrong page! Klick here: http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Auto_Turrets" (and the only contributor was "2003:C8:A702:A850:8CB3:3AE9:5840:DAEC")) 18:30:34 <Özün_Oldun> 18:30:34 <Özün_Oldun> r/therewasanattempt to create a redirect 18:30:50 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" they're doing it wrong 18:34:31 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 18:34:45 Kback but still can’t use comp and Sandbox is over 18:34:48 snadess 18:35:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" rip 18:35:21 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 19:18:32 -!- Positive Elixir Trade has joined Special:Chat 19:19:03 -!- Positive Elixir Trade has left Special:Chat 20:12:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" i use windows 8.1 2018 07 28